The antipossession tattoos
by SpnBloodStar
Summary: Quite simply a story about Sam and Dean getting their tattoos. I may write more depending if people want more. Read please!


**OK I was getting my tattoo when this idea popped into my head. Thinking this through really took my mind off the pain too ha. It's just a small thing about when Sam and Dean got there tattoos. I made it a bit more interesting. I'm in England btw so if any of the tattoo techniques differ from how they do it in America, don't blame me for getting it wrong :D! Enjoy! Oh and if the price isn't what you would expect its cause I guessed! ha. **

Sam and Dean stood outside of the tattoo studio they had decided on. Sam had spent hours researching tattoos so he knew what to expect, Dean just didn't care.. After Meg possessed Sam, anti-possession tattoos had become a necessity. They walked in and saw that there were no other customers. They were approached by a large man whose arms were covered in intricate tattoos.

"How can I help you?" The man asked politely. Dean held out the image of the tattoo, "We both want this tattooed on our chests." He replied.

The man looked at the image for a moment. "OK, we can do that. It'll cost you $50 for each."

"Yeah, that's fine." Dean answered.

"OK, take a seat while we set up." The man walked through an open door and began talking to someone else in the room. Sam picked up a book of photos and took a seat on the couch whilst Dean walked around the room admiring the hundreds of drawn tattoos on the walls.

"Dude, check these out." Dean said to Sam, "We should totally get more tattoos."

"Dean, we can barely spare the cash for these. I doubt we could get more." Sam flicked through the photos of tattoos, admiring the work of the artists.

"I know. Something to wish for though ha." Dean smiled.

"OK, so whose with me?" The large man said, stepping back into the room. Dean smiled at Sam then followed the man through the door to settle into chair facing the door he had walked through. Sam noticed that his face had fallen when he entered the room, he wondered why, then went back to looking at the photos.

A minute later he heard steps behind him and stood up preparing to be led through the door. He turned and his jaw fell. Standing in front of him was a 5 foot 6, beautiful woman who looked just younger than him. She had long red hair that was plated to one side, and she was wearing a black jacket on top of a white vest, light blue skinny jeans and black boots. He watched as her eyes took in his full height, "I guess your with me big boy." She smiled brightly then led him through to a room behind the one Dean was in. Dean scowled at him as he walked past. Sam sat down in a large black chair and watched the woman take her jacket off revealing a beautifully intricate sleeve tattoo up her left arm, then she sat down next to him.

"So where is this going?" She asked in a smooth voice.

"My chest." He replied.

"Lucky me," She said smiling, "OK so take your shirt off." She grinned as he pulled his shirt up over his toned abs, defined pecs and broad shoulders. She took the shirt and hung it on a hook on the wall next to her. "OK, lets get started." She set to work. First she put on a pair of black latex gloves, then she held up 2 packets with long needles in them to show that they were unopened and in date for use. Sam nodded and she opened them. She attached each one to a separate tattoo machine. "OK so here?" She asked pointing to Sam's left pec. He nodded. She sprayed disinfectant onto the area and wiped it with a paper towel. "Is this your first tattoo?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You nervous?"

"A little bit."

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"My name's Serah. Don't be nervous," She replied smiling, "It doesn't hurt that much. Clearly since people people tend to come back for more, including me." She laughed and Sam smiled.

"Your tattoo is amazing by the way. Who did it?"

"Oh thanks. Chris, the guy in there, he did most of it, but I did some of it myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah. Not as bad as it sounds. It really helps with keeping a steady hand, don't want mess up my own tattoo, and it was when I was just starting out. People don't generally want to be tattooed by a beginner so I just practised on myself."

"Wow. That's pretty awesome." he said with a smile on his face. Serah smiled back.

"Thanks. OK Sam, so since it's your first time I'll talk you through it. I showed you the needles so you know there new, most places will get you to check them over. That spray I just used was a disinfectant. Now I'm gonna apply a moisturiser which is purely so I can transfer the stencil to your skin."She rubbed the cream into his pec, smiling slightly. "OK let it dry for a minute." While she waited for it to dry she put black ink into tiny yellow pot. A buzzing sound started in the other room and Sam looked towards it worrying his lip between his teeth.

"So," Serah started to take his mind off the tattoo, "Who is he? Boyfriend?"

Sam shook his head, "Brother." He stated simply.

"Oh sorry ha. Sometimes you can't tell. OK so watch so I put it exactly where you want it." She held the stencil above his chest until he nodded, then she placed it onto his skin, pressing it down. Seconds later she peeled it back to show a purple outline of the tattoo on his skin. "That right? Be sure it's where you want it."

"Yeah that's right." Sam said looking at the mark. She wiped some Vaseline over the area before starting.

"OK, time to start. If you need a break at any time or feel sick or faint let me know, and try not to flinch or move." She connected two wires to the tattoo machine, pressed the foot pedal to check it, loaded the needle with ink then leant over Sam chest. "Here we go." She said before starting the machine then proceeding with the tattoo.

The pain wasn't the worst Sam had ever felt but it still hurt. And it was continuous pain which didn't help. He glanced down and watched Serah wipe away ink before continuing with the tattoo. She glanced up to check if he was OK, he smiled at her and she looked down and carried on. She took her time to make sure it was perfect. She completed the outline in just under 20 minutes.

"You good?" She asked as she disconnected the machine and put the used needle into a yellow sharps bin in the corner of the room.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So, hurt as much as you think it would?" She asked before having a quick drink of water.

"Not really. It's kind of annoying though." He replied smirking slightly.

"Ha, yeah I've heard that before. Your tattoo is only small though, It's worse with the big ones, can go on for hours," She said smiling.

Sam laughed, "I guess I'm lucky then."

"Yeah. OK so I'm gonna clean it up and then fill it in." Serah sprayed the tattoo with disinfectant and wiped all the excess ink off, she then pulled her gloves off and flicked them into a bin. She replaced them with a new pair ,put more Vaseline over the area, then picked up the other tattoo machine she had set up earlier. She connected it then began filling the tattoo in.

She had just finished the star in the centre when she glanced up and saw Sam's brother putting his shirt back on.

"Your brother's done." She said.

"Oh." Sam looked towards the door and saw Dean coming in to lean against the door frame. "You OK?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, you?" Dean replied and watched Sam nod. He looked at Serah and smiled before watching her lean back over her brother and continuing the tattoo. He looked at the tattoos on her arm that he hadn't seen before because of her jacket. Lucky for Sam that even though he liked tattoos on girls, he didn't like them to this extent, although he couldn't deny she was sexy, if Sam wanted to try something with her, he could, Dean wouldn't stand in his way. He looked at the whole thing slowly, following the lines, admiring it. It really was a piece of art. About 5 minutes later she leant back and exclaimed "Done!" Sam looked down and Dean stepped forward to see the finished tattoo.

"Looks good." Said Dean.

"It's great." Said Sam. Serah just smiled as she took apart the machine. She cleaned the tattoo once again with disinfectant and put a final layer of Vaseline over it. "OK, I'm gonna cover it up. Leave the dressing on for 2 hours then remove it and wash the area with warm soapy water. Dab it dry, don't wipe. Don't soak the tattoo and no swimming until it's healed. Use an antiseptic cream twice a day and don't pick the scabs. That's about it." She said all of this as she taped a square of gauze over the tattoo.

"Shirt?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, ha. Completely forgot you had one." She took the shirt of the hook and handed it back to Sam. She smiled smugly to herself as she pulled her gloves off and flicked them into the bin. She stood up and followed them into the waiting room. Dean payed Chris the agreed amount and then headed toward the door. He took a second to pretend to look at the tattoos on the wall just in case Sam wanted time to make a move. He didn't. Sam followed right behind him and they left the store together.

"Dude!" Dean said, punching Sam's shoulder.

"What?" Sam replied, shocked.

"She was right there, staring at your NAKED CHEST! And you didn't even try anything with her. What the hell?"

"Dude, I'm not you, I don't hit on every girl I meet." Sam said turning to walk to the car.

"But she was nice. And she clearly liked you too. I just think your missing out here."

"Dean, shut up." Sam laughed as he got into the car.

**Sooo, did you enjoy it? Review and let me know! I was thinking about doing another chapter with Sam and Serah getting together. Let me know what you think! X**


End file.
